The present invention relates to a hula hoop, and more particularly, to a hula hoop consisting of a plurality of roller members being installed on a predetermined portion in an overall circumference of the hoop and a weight member being installed on an opposite side to the center of the roller members to provide a centrifugal force to the hoop, wherein when a user spins the hula hoop around the waist, the weight member is always positioned farthest from the user""s body due to the centrifugal force of the weight member while the hula hoop is twirled, and rollers included in the roller members are closely contacted with and rolled on the user""s body portions, thereby achieving exercise effect for the waist and lower part of the body and dissolving the user""s fat on the waist, sides and belly portions.
The inventors obtained the idea for the present invention seeing women who make their calves slender by rolling round objects including bottles, such as beer bottles, hard liquor bottles, etc., on their calves to remove unwanted fat thereon.
Technology disclosed in Korea utility model registration number 20-0173072 filed on Dec. 16, 1999, Korea utility model registration number 20-0165194 filed on Oct. 14, 1999 and utility model publication number 1992-0008434 filed on Nov. 30, 1992 teaches a hula hoop which can improve exercise effect for the waist simply by forming a weight member on the hoop to increase a centrifugal force and applying a strong impact to the user""s waist which is the center of turning.
Further, Korea patent publication number 2000-0072016 filed on Dec. 5, 2000 and patent publication number 2000-0063372 filed on Nov. 6, 2000 disclose a hula hoop in which rotary projections or rotary balls are formed on an overall inner circumference to give a massaging effect to a user""s waist as well as exercising the waist. The hula hoop, however, has a disadvantage that even though the hoop is twirled due to a centrifugal force generated by turning thereof, the rotary projections or the rotary balls are barely spun in practice and just slightly compress predetermined portions of the user""s body due to the centrifugal force of the hoop. Accordingly, the projections in the conventional art are almost the same as stationarily installed on the overall inner circumference of the hoop.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hula hoop capable of exercising a user""s waist including a plurality of roller members on a predetermined portion in an overall circumference of the hoop and a weight member opposite in location to the center of the roller members to provide a centrifugal force of the hoop, wherein when the hoop is twirled around the user""s body, due to the strong centrifugal force of the weight member. The overall circumference of the hoop is not contacted with a user""s waist, side and belly portions but only rollers installed on the predetermined portions are contacted with the user""s body and accordingly rollers which are closely contacted with the body are rolled, in contrast to the conventional hula hoop in which the overall circumference of the hoop is brought into contact with the user""s body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hula hoop capable of dissolving unwanted fat by enabling the rollers to continuously press and pass the user""s body while being spun.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a hula hoop capable of giving more pleasure and effect compared with the conventional hula hoop whose overall inner circumference is contacted with the user""s both sides, belly and waist.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hula hoop capable of enhancing product value by installing the rollers and the weight member to variously design an outward appearance of the hoop.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these objects and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided a hula hoop comprising a hoop; a plurality of roller members being installed on a predetermined portion of an overall circumference of the hoop; and a weight member being installed opposite in location to the center of the roller members to provide a centrifugal force and permitting rollers comprised in the roller members to be closely contacted with and rolled on a user""s body.
In another aspect of the present invention, a hula hoop comprises a hoop which is adjustable in size by coupling a first hoop and a second hoop with length adjusting screws; a plurality of roller members being installed on the second hoop; and a weight member being installed on the fist hoop on an opposite side to the center of the roller members installed on the second hoop to provide a centrifugal force to the hoop and permitting rollers comprised in the roller members to be closely contacted with and rolled on a user""s body due to the centrifugal force.
The roller members individually include a pair of inter-supports being fixed on the hoop and a roller being rotatably fixed on the inter-support with a pin.
Pairs of chain-type inter-supports of the roller members are connected via the pins to form a chain. One roller is installed between one pair of chain-type inter-supports to be axially rotatable.
The roller members are installed to be separable from the hoop.
The rollers of the roller members are individually provided with pressure projections.
Contents of the weight member is water.
Contents of the weight member is sand.
The hoop has a shape selected from the group consisting of circular, oval, D-, triangular, and polygonal shape.
The hoop may be used as a massaging unit by separating the roller members from the hoop and installing handles on both ends of the roller members.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description of the present invention are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.